1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital media broadcast receivers and more particularly to low power digital media broadcast receivers with time division.
2. Background Art
The Eureka 147 Project developed a digital radio system based on digital audio broadcasting (DAB). Terrestrial digital multimedia broadcast (T-DMB) is an extension to the Eureka DAB specification and is designed to provide motion video to mobile devices.
DAB and T-DMB are based on an orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) spread spectrum technique which distributes data over a large number of carriers that are spaced apart at precise frequencies. This spacing provides the “orthogonality”. The benefits of OFDM are high spectral efficiency, resiliency to radio frequency (RF) interference, and lower multi-path distortion.
While demodulating the OFDM transmitted signal, some components within the radio receiver can constantly require power while others may be shut off completely when not in use. Some components, however, may need to be powered prior to operating to allow for “warm up” time.
Therefore, there is a need for low power DAB and T-DMB systems with time division.